


Stuck To You Like Glue

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “You doing alright, kid?” he called.“Huh?” Peter responded distractedly, not taking his eyes off the screen.“Your throat, bud. Is it bothering you?” Tony asked, used to the lack of attention he got when Peter played video games.“Oh, it’s fine, just a tickle in it or something,” the boy brushed it off, and therefore, so did Tony.Comfortember, Day 5: Cuddling
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 24
Kudos: 287
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Stuck To You Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember, Day 5, prompt 'cuddling' aaand the obligatory sickfic right on schedule!
> 
> Reminder, if you haven't read my other fics for this challenge, you should check them all out! I think they're all pretty darn cute.

Peter and Tony were spending a quiet afternoon in the penthouse, the teen playing video games in the living room while Tony sat at the kitchen table across the room working on some paperwork that Pepper had deemed urgent when Tony noticed there was something off with his kid.

The older man barely registered the first time his kid cleared his throat, or the second, or third, but fifteen minutes later when Peter had cleared his throat the same amount of times as minutes, Tony looked up from his papers.

“You doing alright, kid?” he called.

“Huh?” Peter responded distractedly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Your throat, bud. Is it bothering you?” Tony asked, used to the lack of attention he got when Peter played video games.

“Oh, it’s fine, just a tickle in it or something,” the boy brushed it off, and therefore, so did Tony.

Another twenty minutes went by until Tony watched his kid shuffle across the room towards the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before shuffling back out with a can of gingerale and one of the twisty straws that Tony always kept on hand for Peter. He went back to his game and Tony went back to his work.

Shortly after, he heard the soft click of the game being shut off, replaced by a movie, and Tony, figuring he had done enough work for a Sunday, decided to go see what his kid was watching. He was ready to relax and spend the rest of the day lounging with Peter before losing him to the school and work week once again.

With the idea in mind, he went to grab himself a drink before heading back out to the living room to plop himself next to his kid.

He didn’t get that far though, instead, he frowned when he laid eyes on the teen, a small lump on the couch, buried in blankets from the hall closet, and a pink flush to his cheeks.

“You okay, Buddy?” he asked with concern, setting his drink down on the coffee table and crouching down next to the boy, pressing his cold hand to a very warm forehead.

“I’m fine, just cold,” Peter croaked out through a scratchy voice.

“Pete, you’re burning up! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”

Peter shrugged, sitting himself up, his blanket burrito falling from his body. He frowned at the sudden lack of warmth and pulled them back over his shoulders, “It really was just a tickle in my throat, then I started feeling tired and cold, so I got some blankets. I’m fine, really”

“Well, you’ve got a fever kid,” Tony raised one eyebrow, “I think you’re a bit worse off then ‘fine’.”

Peter’s bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, causing him to look extremely adorable wrapped tightly in his blankets, “My body does feel kind of achy...”

“Yeah no kidding, bud. Here let’s get you comfier, then I’ll get you some super strength fever reducers, how does that sound?” Tony coached, pulling the boy up and toward his room to change into pajamas.

“Mmmhmph,” the boy agreed, allowing Tony to support most of his body weight as they walked. Poor kid was crashing hard.

Tony rummaged through Peter’s drawer, pulling out a fresh pair of pajamas and handing it to him He then pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and waited patiently for him to come back out.

“How does that feel?” he asked as soon as the kid reemerged.

“Cozy,” Peter rocked back and forth, hugging his arms around his middle.

“Good,” Tony nodded, “You want to get in your bed or the couch?”

“Couch. Will you stay with me?” Peter requested with sleepy eyes and Tony would have been the biggest Grinch in the world if he said no.

“You got it, kid.”

Tony guided the boy back to the living room and attempted to deposit him back in the seat he had previously occupied, but instead, Peter pulled Tony’s shirt, trying to bring the man down with him.

“You said you’d stay with me,” Peter whined, looking more flushed than he had before, causing Tony to grow more concerned.

“I will stay with you, but first I need to get you those meds we talked about, remember? We need to get that fever under control. I’ll be back in two minutes.”

“Down in the lab?” Peter asked, loosening his grip on his mentor’s shirt and allowing Tony to straighten up as he crawled back into his nest of blankets.

“Yep, I’ll be right back, hang tight, kid.”

“Okay,” he agreed miserably and Tony kept his promise, making quick work of grabbing the pills and getting back to the poorly teen.

“Do you still have gingerale to take these with or do I need to get you something else?” Tony asked, eyeing the boy’s abandoned can.

“I still have some,” Peter informed, accepting the pills that were handed to him and downing them quickly, making a face as he did.

“They don’t taste bad, do they?” Tony smirked at the boy’s dramatic expression.

Peter shook his head, “I just hate swallowing pills, it feels gross.”

Tony nodded his understanding, “I’ll talk to Bruce and see if we can get some smaller ones made. Do you need anything else?”

.

Peter shook his head again, and Tony realized his sore throat was probably the reason for the sudden lack of verbal answers, “How about a Popsicle for your throat?”

Peter nodded and Tony made it halfway to the kitchen when he heard a hoarse voice, “Not purple.”

Tony smiled, “Grape flavour's gross, I remember!”

He retrieved the frozen treat and Peter gave him a grateful smile upon his return, pulling Tony’s shirt again, indicating that he wanted him to stay.

“Okay buddy, I’m staying now,” he agreed, sitting down and allowing Peter to snuggle into his side a few minutes later when he finished off his Popsicle.

“FRIDAY? Play Star Wars, would ya?” Tony requested, knowing the familiar film might be enough to lull the boy into sleep. He knew that with Peter’s spider abilities, whatever the boy had come down with should be in and out of his system pretty fast, and he was hoping that getting the kid to nap would help with that.

As the opening music played, Peter hummed happily, pressing his head further into the man’s stomach. Tony could feel the heat radiating off the boy’s forehead. He hoped the meds would kick in soon and fix that.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Peter mumbled drowsily a few moments later. Before Tony could even respond, the kid was out.

Tony carted his hands through the boy’s hair briefly, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked so much younger with his flushed cheeks, face relaxed with sleep.

It was then that he realized just how stuck he was. Somehow Peter had managed to attach himself thoroughly to Tony, leg thrown across the man’s lap, fist gripping Tony’s shirt firmly, and head resting on his chest. On top of that, he was pretty sure the boy’s sticking feature had kicked in subconsciously, sealing Tony’s fate that he wasn’t leaving the couch any time soon.

While trying to come up with a solution to his current predicament, the elevator dinged loudly and Tony’s eyes shot to his kid’s still sleeping form, sighing in relief to see that he hadn’t been disturbed.

“Tony? I’ve been calling you for an hour,” Rhodey huffed, letting himself into the room.

“Shhhh,” the man wordlessly motioned to the boy in his lap when his friend appeared in front of him.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Rhodey whispered back, “He okay?”

“Sick,” Tony informed.

Rhodey nodded in understanding, “You’re in a bit of a tough spot there, huh?” he teased, taking in his friend’s predicament with amusement.

Tony sighed, raising his arm up slightly, Peter’s wrist following along with no grip needed, “Tell me about it.”

Rhodey snorted before he could help himself, “This is what happens when you decide to adopt a spider-baby.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now be a friend and hand me my drink.”

“I don’t know Tones. Are you sure you want to be filling your bladder in your current situation?” he smirked.

“You suck, you know that, right?” Tony bit back with no real heat. “No sympathy for your oldest friend!”

“I’d give you sympathy if I thought you really needed it,” Rhodey raised his eyebrow, “Thing is, I know you actually love this,  _ Iron Dad.” _

Peter chose this moment to snuggle in closer to the man’s side, humming happily once more, and Rhodey raised a hand up to prove his point.

“Oh...shut up,” Tony pouted, turning his attention back to the boy.

He started running his fingers through the boy’s hair once more, silently cursing his friend for always being right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment to give Peter well wishes😜


End file.
